un internado y sus consecuencias
by Seyram Asakura
Summary: un chico problematico, una pareja con las hormonas por los aires y un par de chicos homofobos que se acaban amando. YohxAnna
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1: Prologo

**CAPITULO ****1:**Prologo

Era una tarde calurosa, un joven de no mas de 16 años iba paseando por el parque, o mas bien corriendo, estaba escapando de su madre.

Era alto, de cuerpo bien definido pero no exagerado, castaño, ojos marrones y de piel trigueña, lo que se dice todo un bombón.

Su madre estaba muy enfadado por que le volvieron a expulsar del colegio, y ahora no solo 1 semana ni un mes, sino para siempre.

-_Que mujer mas pesada... No se por que se altera tanto, a fin de cuentas hago lo mismo en casa q en clase, nada jijiji._- Pensaba Yoh entrecortadamente ya que por el maratón se había quedado sin aliento hasta mentalmente.

Un póquitin lejos de allí, en un edificio antiguo, habían dos personas muy acarameladas por no decir desesperadas, parecían querer comerse a besos. La muchacha que estaba tirada en la cama ya no llevaba la camisa del uniforme al igual que el muchacho que se encontraba encima de ella.

-S-sa-sabes n-no c-cre-creo q-qu-que es-es-este bi-bien e-e-es-esto-balbuceo la muchacha entrecortadamente, ya que el muchacho que se encontraba encima suya no paraba de tocar y besar todo lo que podía.

-Pero que dices, por que no?-Le pregunto el muchacho entre beso y beso- Yo creo que esta muy bien-Le dijo picaramente el muchacho al odio al mismo tiempo que capturaba el lóbulo de su oreja.

-uufff...-Suspiro, las manos y la boca de su novio hacían maravillas pero sabia que estaban llegando demasiado lejos.-Y-ya.. ya ba-ba-basta.-Le decia la muchacha pero el hacia caso omiso de lo que le decia, al contrario seguía con su jueguecito.- ¡YA BASTA!- Grito la muchacha, empujando a su novio y haciendo que se caiga de la cama.

-Auch..-Se quejo por el tremendo porrazo que se llevo.- Que cruel eres Annita, me podías haber dicho que me quitara no empujarme.- Reprendió el muchacho.

-Te advertí y tu no me hacías caso así que ahora te aguantas y me respetas y cuando yo diga basta es BASTA entiendes?¿.- Sermoneó y grito a su novio, pero este estaba embobado con algo que Ana no sabia que era hasta darse cuenta que es lo que tenia tan embobado a su querido novio.

PLAFFFF

Se escucho al menos por toda la habitación y podemos ver a una muchacha con la mano levantada e hirviendo en furia y al muchacho tirado en el suelo con una marca roja al parecer de una mano en su mejilla.

Anna se levanto, se puso el sostén, la falda y la camisa y salió de allí como alma que lleva el diablo, ya que estaba en el cuarto de los chicos y si le pillaban el castigo se lo llevaría ella.

Y vemos a Hao, tirado en el suelo con cascaditas en los ojos y maldiciendo su suerte del carácter de su novia.

Yoh se paso las horas en el parque , no tenia ganas de llegar a su casa y recibir, ya no solo el regaño de su madre, si no también de su padre y las burlas de su hermana, pero ya era de noche, estaba hambriento y cansado, decidió volver a casa pero no sabia con la tremenda sorpresa que le tenían sus padres preparada , y definitivamente no iba a ser muy agradable para el.

Y ahí estaba, en frente de la puerta de su casa, mas bien dicho mansión ya que al muchachito no le faltaba dinero. No quería entrar así que estaba pensando en quedarse en la caseta del perro hasta que pasara la tormenta, pero claro no tenían perros así que mucho menos caseta. Con un suspiro bien largo y con la frente en alto decidió entrar a su casa. Vio que las luces del salón estaban encendidas así que intento no pasarse por allí e ir directo hacia su habitación, tomarse un baño y dormir, pero claro nadie le avisó que su hermanita querida del alma bajara por las escaleras, lo agarrara del brazo y llevándoselo al salón casi a rastras.

-Mamá y papá te esperan con una muyyyy agradable sorpresas, vamos a que esperas.-Le dijo Kilia a su hermanito que intentaba escaparse de su llave por que no había manera de quitársela de encima.

Legaron al salón y se puede observar a una mujer con el ceño fruncido y a un hombre que echaba humo por las orejas.

-_Si las miradas mataran, yo ya estaría muerto y enterrado bajo tierra_.- Pensó Yoh, ya que la mirada de su padre no parecía muy amistosa.-H-ho-hola p-pa-papá, ho-hola ma-mama, em... se me hizo tarde y por es...-Empezó pero no pudo terminar ya que su padre lo interrumpió.

-Te callas y te sientas AHORA.- Le grito el padre mas que molesto. Yoh no se lo pensó dos veces, se callo y se sentó.- Tu madre me a contado todo lo ocurrido y estoy arto, te repito ARTO, de que siempre es lo mismo, de tus castigos, de la llamada del director a casa, DE TUS EXPULSIONES,-Esto ultimo lo grito para hacer referencia al punto a donde iba.- y ya estamos mas que artos, eres una vergüenza para esta familia, se te da de todo y tu lo único que haces es sacarnos canas verdes, eres un niño malcriado y caprichoso y esto ya se pasa de castaño oscuro y hemos tomado una cedision.- Se paro para recuperar el aire y si así lo deseaba darle a su hijo tiempo para defenderse pero este estaba con la cabeza gacha y sin decir palabra así que prosiguió.- Necesitas mano dura, ya que a tus padres no les haces caso hemos decidido que hay personas que seguro que te ponen en vereda.- Se callo, miro a su hijo pero este miraba al suelo sin decir palabra, sabia que lo hacia para que tuvieran compasión de él pero eso ya lo había hecho varias veces y esta vez no iba a caer.- A partir de mañana ya no estarás aquí.- Su hijo levanto la vista y vio en esos ojos marrones que había confusión así que prosiguió para que entendiera mejor.

-Te iras a un internado.

Contiura...

**NOTAS QUE NADIE LEE:**

Muy bien, mi segundo fan fic, y creo q el peor de los dos xDD , es un universo alterno como os habéis podido dar cuenta, y no se que deciros, q dejéis un review por lo menos para saber q tal lo estoy haciendo.

Eso es todo, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, Bye


	2. Entrada al infierno

Capitulo 2: El día que te conocí

**Capitulo 2: **Entrada al infierno

Entro a su habitación y se derrumbo en la cama. ¡No se lo podía creer! Sus padres habían jugado sucio esta vez, lo mandarían a un internado, lo único bueno que tenia es que no vería mas a su hermana, pero y sus amigos, ya no los podría volver a ver y encima encerrado entre cuatro paredes, comer la comida asquerosa del catering y hay no se podía escapar, su vida iba a ser una ruina nada mas pisase aquel internado.

Se levanto, se ducho, cogió la maleta y empezó ha hacerla, metiendo toda su ropa, ya que no saldría de allí hasta los 18 años y ni siquiera en las fiestas regionales sus padres le iban a sacar de hay, definitivamente su vida a partir de ese momento se iba a convertiré en un infierno.

Termino de hacer su maleta, preparar el uniforme que tendría que utilizar mañana, y se acostó, lo único que quería hacer era dormir y a ver si al despertar esto solo seria un mal sueño.

Estaba sentado en la parte trasera del coche, con una cara que parecía que se había tragado un limón. Por mucho que suplico, se arrodillo e hizo todos los berrinches posibles a sus padres, lo único que dijeron": Vas a ir a ese internado te guste o no jovencito, para que aprendas a comportarte".

Llegaron al internado, se bajo del coche y miro a su alrededor, no había un alma en pena.

El edificio era bastante antiguo, parecía que se iba a caer a pedazos, el jardín esteba muy mal cuidado, escaseaban las plantas.

Entraron al edificio, fueron a la sala del director, llamaron a la puerta y entraron.

-Hola, Buenos días.-Saludo cortésmente el director. Este no tendría mas de 4o años, de aspecto vivaz y con un brillo en los ojos incapaz de descifrar.-Me llamo Alfred Gerdard soy el directo de este internado, ¿Ustedes deben de ser los Srs. Asakura, cierto?

-Así es, este es mi hijo del que le hable ayer Sr. Gerard.-Hablo el padre de Yoh, presentando a su hijo.

-Así que tu serás mi nuevo alumno em?¿, bien pues en este instante hago que te den una habitación y a la hora siguiente entraras a clases.-Le dijo el director con aire tranquilo.

-Si señor.- Contesto secamente, ya que no le hacia mucha gracia estar allí

Se encontraba en su nueva habitación, tirado en la cama .-_Dios, solo llevo media hora aquí y ya me siento como en una cárcel._-Pensó Yoh, estaba muy enfadado con sus padres, ni siquiera se despidió.

Escucho perfectamente como sonó el timbre de la escuela, aquel que decia que levantara el culo de la cama y se dirigiera a su nueva clase, pero el hizo caso omiso de la campana y se quedo tirado en la cama, no estaba de humor para ir a clase. Pero el sonido de la puerta abrirse lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Muy bien Yoh, sígueme, te guiare a tu clase.- Le dijo el director, el se levanto desganado y lo siguió por el largo pasillo.

Iban caminando por los largos pasillos, hasta q el director se paro delante de una puerta blanca de donde colgaba un numero y una letra 4º A.

El Sr. Gerard llamo a la puerta y de ella salió una mujer mas o menos de 30 años, cabello color rojo fuego y una mirada muy seria, pero un aspecto muy simpático.

- Disculpe que interrumpa su clase señorita Misako, pero aquí le traigo a un nuevo alumno y me gustaría presentarlo con la clase.- Dijo el directo r simpáticamente.

-No se preocupe Sr. Gerard, adelante, pase y preséntelo.- Dijo la profesora con un intento de sonrisa.

El director entro, seguido de Yoh, a la clase y se coloco frente a los alumnos dispuesto a presentarle.

- Buenos días muchachos, les presento a Yoh Asakura, y a partir de hoy será su nuevo compañero de clase.- Lo presento el director a toda la clase.

Yoh paso su vista por todo el alumnado, se fijo q los chicos lo miraban indiferente y algunas de las chicas ya estaban planeando como ligárselo,

-Muy bien Yoh, siéntate al final de la clase, al lado de la ventana.- Le dijo la profesora interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Yoh se fue al sitio q la profesora le indico y se sentó. Estuvo toda la tarde distraído mirando el patio, las nubes o el cielo, puesto q nunca estuvo interesado en estudiar.

La clase se le hizo eterna, lo único que quería es llegar a su cuarto, arreglar todas las cosas y tumbarse en su cama: _Quizás todo esto sea una horrible pesadilla y en cuanto me acueste a dormir me despertaré dentro de mi camita en mi casa, y no en este horrible internado; _pensaba mientras iba caminando por los pasillos a su habitación.

No muy lejos de allí, se encontraban dos personas entrando en una habitación.

- Muy bien, por fin se terminaron las clases por hoy, ya estaba cansado de aguantar a la profesora.- Dijo un joven en tanto se tumbaba en su cama y cerraba su ojos. Una pregunta lo hizo abrirlos.

- Oye Hao, ¿Y esas maletas de quien es?- Pregunto una muchacha, mirando la cama contigua a la del muchacho.-¿ No dormías solo por que nadie t aguantaba?

- Mmm..., si así es, pero habrán cambiado a alguien a esta habitación.- Contesto.- Pero no t preocupes, que ya lo echare, igual q he hecho con todos los que han entrado aquí. Ven para acá.- Le dijo a la muchacha mientras la cogía de la cintura y la tumbaba encima de el.

-¿Donde diablos me encuentro?.- Se preguntaba un muchacho de pelos castaño un poco perdido.

Yoh ya llevada media hora intentado encontrar su habitación, peor desgraciadamente lo único q estaba haciendo es dando vueltas y mas vueltas.

- Aaahh..-. suspiro,- ya me canse, mejor me siento en estas escaleras hasta q alguien me encuentre.¿Por qué tiene q ser tan grande este internado? Parece un laberinto.- Protesto Yoh mientras se sentaba en las escaleras a esperar, cosa q no duro mucho, pues por allí pasaba la mujer del director, una mujer de unos 35 o 40 años.

Yoh se levanto y le pregunto por donde quedaba su habitación.

Volviendo a la parejita.

Estos estaban muy entretenido en su jueguecito de tocar y besar , q no se dieron cuenta cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

- Ejem, esto... ¿interrumpo?.- Pregunto Yoh ,en cuanto entro a la habitación, todo colorado.

La pareja se separo rápidamente volteando a ver quien los había interrumpido en un momento así.

Ahí en el marco de la puerta estaba el chico nuevo apoyado, mirando a unos tortolitos muy acaramelados, con una cara muy blanca y en una situación muy poco decente, Hao en lo alto de su novia con los pantalones y la camisa quitada tocando uno de los pechos de una muchacha rubia, con la cara muy pálida, los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y la falda un tanto subida.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3: Empiezan los problemas

**CAPITULO 3: **Empiezan los problemas

Estaba tumbado en su cama, pensando. ¿Como es que le había tocado un compañero de cuarto así? Era arrogante, presumido, molesto, impertinente, etc, etc, etc... y eso que solo llevaba un par de días de conocerlo, ese niño iba a ser una molestia y lo noto en cuando empezó aquella conversación un tanto accidentada.

o-o FLASH BACK o-o

Anna se escabullo como puedo sin ser notada, pues estaba bastante avergonzada con lo que le había pasado, así que opto por irse lo mas rápido de allí.

-¿Quién te crees tu entrando y sin llamar a MI habitación?.- Le dijo un muy cabreado Hao colocándose los pantalones y la camisa.

-Esta también es mi habitación, por tanto entro cuando yo quiera y como yo quiera.- Le contesto bastante cabreado, pues había perdido mucho tiempo intentando encontrar la dichosa habitación.

- Pues te habrás equivocado por que yo nunca, NUNCA he tenido un compañero de cuarto.- Lo dijo bastante alto y frustrado, pues este intruso venia a SU habitación, sin tocar y encima diciendo que era suya también, el colmo.

-Pues no, no me he equivocado, el director me ha dado esta habitación, por lo tanto también es MI habitación.- Sonrió con malicia, pues a su compañero de cuarto no le había agradado nada por la cara que puso.

No, eso tendría que ser una broma, el nunca había tenido compañero de cuarto y no iba a empezar ahora, nadie lo ha soportado y siempre se han ido, por lo tanto este muchachito insolente también se iría. OH si, claro que se iría y de eso se encargaría el.

o-o FIN FLASH BACK o-o

No se daría por vencido, necesitaba esa habitación solo para el por dos razones: la primera no le gustaba la compañía y la segunda ¿sino tenia la habitación para el solo, como iba a intimar con su novia?

Ya se le ocurriría algo, no iba a durar mas de una semana en esa habitación. Pero por el momento quería darse una ducha e ir a buscar a su novia.

Resoplo y se levanto de la cama, fue hacia el armario que estaba en una de las esquinas de la habitación y abrió una de las puertas para escoger la ropa que se iba a poner.

No creía lo que veía, pero como se atreve... ese armario es suyo

- ¡MALDITO NIÑATO DE...!- Grito a los 4 vientos, seguro que todo el internado le escuchó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No muy lejos de allí se encontraban dos muchachos espiando a un par de personas.

Uno con cámara en mano y el otro... el otro molestando al de la cámara.

- Puag... que asco, haz la foto y vamonos ya que me están entrando nauseas de verlos hazme el favor, además de que tengo hambre -.-. Repetía continuamente uno de los muchachos que estaban allí espiando.

- Te quieres callar de una maldita vez, que nos van a escuchar.- Dijo esta vez una voz malhumorada, perteneciente al cámara.

Estos dos muchachos son los encargados del periódico de la escuela donde supuestamente salen las novedades y festejos que hacen, pero como no había ninguna novedad ni festejo decidieron que iban a sacar en el periódico cosas vergonzosas de los alumnos.

Y hay estaban, escondidos detrás de la puerta de una de las habitaciones del internado.

- Te tardas mucho, quieres hacerles ya la foto que no es para tanto, ¡ME ESTOY MURIENDO DE HAM...

PLAAAAAAAAFFF

- Uufff... al menos así estarás calladito asta que termine.- Dijo y siguió observando a la parejita.- Que asco, no entiendo como pueden gustarse, ¡si son dos tíos!. Abrió un poquito mas la puerta, se acerco un poco mas y flash, hizo la foto, pues estaban en una posición muy comprometedora.

-Ja..., me ha salido mejor de lo que pensaba, ya verán mañana, ya verán.- Sonrió maliciosamente y se fue de allí.

Y podemos observar a un muchacho tirado en el suelo, inconsciente, con un chichón en la cabeza, un ojo morado y un hilillo de sangre saliendo por su nariz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Iba caminando por los pasillos del internado, llevaba un par de días en el y aun no se acostumbraba. Era normal, el internado era enorme.

Al menos ya sabia donde se encontraban los cuartos: las torteas de la derecha son las habitaciones de las chicas y la de la izquierda la de los chicos.

Sancionaban si un chico se encontraba en el cuarto de las chicas o viceversa.

Esto le daba ventaja en su plan de 'Como deshacerse de su compañero de cuarto', lo único que fallaba era que tendría que pillar a Hao en el cuarto de su novia, entonces sabrían que el también estaba en la torreta de las chicas, con lo cual, el también saldría sancionado.

Mientras pensaba, seguía caminando por los pasillos.

A parte de las dos torteas, el internado se componía con cuatro edificios mas llamados pabellones.

En el primer pabellón se encontraba el despacho del director, la secretaria, el salón-comedor, la sala de ordenadores, la sala de música, audiovisuales (lugar para ver la televisión) y el gimnasio.

En el segundo pabellón se encontraba las clases de los niños de primaria y un salón de juegos para ellos.

En el tercer pabellón se encontraban las clases de los niños de secundaria y en el sótano de este pabellón una piscina cubierta donde podían entrar los alumnos de secundaria y bachillerato. Las clases de estos se encontraban en el cuarto pabellón , junto a la biblioteca.

Y en medio de todos los pabellones y las dos torretas, hay un jardín, una pista de fútbol, una de voleibol y un pequeño parque para los de primaria.

Eso el lo sabia, como se distribuía y demás, pero una cosa era saberlo y otra muy distinta era saber que escaleras subir o por cual pasillo ir.

Se paró de pronto, miro a la derecha y a la izquierda, suspiro.

- Mierda ya me he vuelto a perder.- Exclamo azotando el pie.- Deberían de dar mapas...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Y es que encima ahora ha cogido su parte del armario mas unos MIS cajones, y bueno eso no es todo, ayer lo pille usando mi desodorante y me quita la r...

-BASTA YA.-Grito la rubia harta del monologo de su novio, ya llevaba mas de 15 minutos así.-¿Has venido para estar conmigo o para quejarte?

-Lo siento, pero es que me pone de los nervios.-Le contesto Hao con el ceño fruncido.

Ambos se encontraban en el jardín del instituto.

Hao había invitado a su rubia novia a sentarse debajo del árbol de cerezo a disfrutar del buen clima que hacia, pero lo único que estaban haciendo Hao era quejarse y quejarse y anna ya no lo aguantaba.

-Pues hay te quedas.- Se levanto del asiento.-Yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer como para aguantar tus quejas, adiós.- y se fue dejando a Hao solo y mirando como se iba.

-Que humores se gasta, pero como me gusta...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En una de las escaleras del pabellón 3 se encontraban un grupo compuesto por cinco chicas.

-¿Habéis oído hablar del chico nuevo?.- Pregunto Aiko a sus compañeras.

- Yo no he oído nada sobre un chico nuevo.

-Es normal que no hayáis oído hablar sobre el, es un año mayor que nosotras.

-Pues yo si he oído hablar sobre el, dicen que es muy guapo.- Presumió Jeanne de haber oído de el y sus compañeras no.

-Eso no es nada Jeanne, yo lo he visto.- Le dijo con un tono prepotente la quinta chica del grupo.

-¿A si? y, ¿cómo es?.- Contesto sarcásticamente Jeanne, no la aguantaba, siempre creyéndose superior solo porqué su familia es mas adinerada que la de sus compañeras.

- Pues es... es muy guapo.- Contesto nerviosa, no sabia que decir pues no lo había visto.

-Ja, lo sabia no lo has visto.-se burló con descaro.

- Si lo he visto, lo que sucede es que no te lo voy a decir a ti.

- Mmmm. ¿ y se puede saber por que?

- Por que es mío, y no voy a permitir que me lo quites.

Jeanne alzó una ceja como dicción 'mi no entender'.

Su amiga siempre hacia lo mismo, chico que le gustaba, chico a por el que iba. Nunca iba a aprender.

-_Oh si, ese bombón va a ser mío..._

-CONTINUAR...

**NOTAS QUE NADIE LEE:**

Volví con este capitulo que es básicamente de relleno.

En este me he centrado en la descripción del internado y lo mal que se llevan Hao y Yoh.

También he introducido mas personajes, mmm...¿quiénes serán los periodistas? ¿Y la que quiere ligarse a Yoh? Todo esto se vera en el capitulo cuatro.

Bueno, gracias por los review enviados, y sobre algunas dudillas que han puesto, Hao y Yoh no son hermanos y no es un reto pasar este HaoxAnna a YohxAnna, es mas sencillo de lo que aparenta. Considero un reto hacer escenas Yaois.

Bueno con el tiempo todo se vera, mandarme review por favor para saber que tal me esta quedando.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, Bye.


	4. amor de engaño

ADVERTENCIA: Bien aquí esta el capitulo 4, solo quería advertir que no soy homófoba ni nada por el estilo solo que las escenas

**ADVERTENCIA: **Bien aquí esta el capitulo 4, solo quería advertir que no soy homófoba ni nada por el estilo solo que las escenas homofobas son necesarias al fic, no tengo nada en contra de los gays, lo juro.

También quería decir que Hao, Anna y Yoh no están en la misma clase, cada uno esta en una clase distinta y que Anna es un año más pequeña q ellos dos.

Los pensamientos están en cursiva y los gritos en mayúsculas.

Bien ya que todo esta aclarado, comencemos.

**CAPITULO 4: **Amor de engaño

Era una mañana espléndida, el astro rey lucia hermoso e imponente sobre aquel manto celeste, danzando y jugueteando con las hermosas nubes blancas que apaciguaban los rayos que mandaba a la tierra.

Hacia una temperatura agradable, ni calor ni frió; pero para ellos el calor era asfixiante y placentero. No les importaban donde estaban o al menos no a uno de ellos.

-Deberíamos de ir a otro lugar.- Dijo la muchacha rompiendo el beso.- Nos pueden ver, estamos en el jardín.

-Vamos no empieces, ¿quién nos va a ver? Todos están en clase, todos excepto tu y yo.- Le contesto su acompañante con una mirada picara y tocándole la pierna con la mano sensualmente.

Ambos se encontraban en uno de los bancos que había en el jardín. Se habían saltado la clase, pues pocas veces podían estar juntos y solos.

-Pero podría venir algún profesor, o peor, el director.- Le decía la muchacha mirando para todos lados y separándolo de ella, o al menos intentándolo.

-Eso no va a suceder.- Le dijo besándole el cuello.- Estamos solos.- le beso el mentón.- Así que no te preocupes, sigamos.

Y así, siguieron con su juego de besar y tocar aunque ella seguía teniendo sus dudas, pero no podía resistirse a su encanto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En una de las clases de aquel internado, un grupo de alumnos estaban en la clase de lengua y literatura, una de las asignaturas que más le aburría, en realidad todas le aburría.

Intento dormirse un rato pero no tenia sueño, así que decidió mirar por la ventana.

Se entretuvo mirando el cielo y sus esponjosas nubes._ Que a gusto se estaría sobre una de ellas, _Sonrió de forma infantil al imaginarse a él allí.

Siguió observando el cielo, las nubes y los pajarillos q colaban de un lado para otro canturreando.

Paso la vista al patio y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. No creía lo que veía, sonrió.

-Valla, valla, que interesante.-dijo mientras apoyaba su barbilla en una de sus manos.

-¿Ha dicho algo Asakura?.- Le pregunto la profesora.

-Eeh... No, nada.- Le contesto Yoh nervioso, no sabia que había pensado en voz alta.

-Bien, pues sigamos con la clase.

Volvió a mirar por la ventana, específicamente a aquel banco el cual estaba ocupado por dos personas.

-_No esperaba esto de ti, mi estimado Hao._

_-.-.-.-.-.-._-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba en su clase favorita, dibujo. Le encantaba dibujar, sobre todo paisajes y las expresiones de las personas.

Ahora estaba sentada frente a un lienzo. Iba a dibujar los columpios del parque de ,los pequeños, pero una compañera de clase le pidió que le hiciera un retrato ya que dibujaba muy bien.

-Anna ¿té queda mucho?.- Le pregunto impacienta la "modelo".

-No Pilika, pero como sigas moviéndote si que va a quedar mucho.- le contesto exasperada, no dejaba de moverse y la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-Ya va a tocar.- le dijo ladeando la cabeza hacia la izquierda -. No te va a dar tiempo, solo quedan 10 minutos.

-¡ Pilika no muevas la cabeza!.- Le reprendió enfadada y levantándose de su asiento. Miro alrededor, estaba montando un escándalo, todo la miraban. Suspiro y se volvió a sentar.- Si no me da tiempo lo termino mañana, ahora sigamos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el gimnasio del internado se encontraban dos muchachos, uno limpiaba la pista de fútbol y el otro recogía los materiales mintiéndolos en el cuartillo donde se guardaban.

-Por tu culpa nos han castigado chino odioso.- Dijo uno de los muchachos, el que limpiaba la pista.

-¿cómo que por mi culpa? El que hace los titulares eres tu.- Le contesto indignado , como se atrevía a echarle toda la culpa a el.

o-o FLASH BACK o-o

Día de la publicación del periódico, los encargados estaban emocionadísimos.

-Imagínate las caras que se le van a quedar a todos.- Dijo saltando de un lado para otro con el periódico en la mano.

-Si, sobre todo a los dos que salen en primer plano.- le contesto con una sonrisa imperceptible, pero que su compañero si que la vio.

-Valla, valla, pero que tenemos aquí.- Ddecía con una sonrisa maliciosa.- El gran Len Tao sonriendo.- Con tono de burla.

-Cállate Hoto-hoto.- Regaño con un tono rosita en sus mejillas y pasándole los periódicos.

-¡ No me llames Hoto-hoto!.- exclamo enfadado. , Oye. ¿Por qué tengo que repartirlos yo solo?.-Preguntó desconfiado.

-Yo tengo cosas que hacer.- Dijo y se fue, dejando a su compañero con los periódicos a repartir.

**Una hora mas tarde. Lugar: comedor.**

Todos los alumnos tenían un periódico y se reían de lo que veían en primer titular, todos menos dos personas.

Por la puerta del comedor entraron los dos periodistas y enseguida aquellas dos personas se le fueron encima.

-Vosotros dos, ¿qué significa esto?.- Dijo uno de los dos muchachos, Setsu, señalando el periódico.

-Si, vosotros no tenéis porque inmiscuirse ni es piarnos en nuestra intimidad.- Casi grito el otro muchacho, Hideky, indignado.

- Vamos chicos, no hay que ponerse así, solo era una bromita.- Dijo Horo-horo en tono burlón, pero nervioso.

-¿UNA BROMITA?.- Cuestionaron a gritos al unísono. ¿ Te parece esto una bromita?.- Le dijo Hideky resaltando la ultima palabra.

- Esto, nos... - Fue interrumpido por un grito estridente.

-¡USUI, TAO!.- grito el directo. Ambos se dieron la vuelta lentamente.

-Sí, señor.- Dijeron al unísono.

-Los quiero en mi despacho ¡YA!.

o-o FIN FLASH BACK o-o

-¿cómo sé te ocurre poner de titular " Maricones en acción: Hideky y Setsu teniendo sexo en la habitación de este ultimo"?- Dijo haciendo un ademán con las manos como si estirara un cartel.- y eso no fue lo peor, en el articulo dando una descripción de lo asqueroso q es tener entre nosotros un par de maricones y que nos podrían contagiar. Por tus comentarios ahora no podemos estar en el periódico y tenemos que limpiar todo el internado.- Le dijo enfadado

Horo-horo estaba con el ceño fruncido, ja él también piensa lo mismo , de él fue la idea e hizo la foto y ahora quiere inculparlo solo a el, que injusto.

Ambos terminaron y salieron del gimnasio, destino tercer pabellón a limpiar todos los pasillos.

Se pararon de pronto al ver la escena que estaba dándose en el jardín, esto no se veía todos los días.

-Oye len,¿ese de hay no es Hao?.-le pregunto extrañado el ainu.

-Si, es el pero...¿quién es esa?.- le pregunto interesado, si aun estuvieran en el periódico seria un articulo bomba.

-Ni idea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El timbre sonó, lo que significaba el termino de clase, alivio para los estudiantes y el termino de besos para ese par de amantes que se encontraban sentados en el banco del parque.

-Bueno, creo que ya deberíamos irnos.- dijo jadeante la muchacha terminando el beso.

-¿Lo estabas deseando no?.- cuestiono bruscamente.- No tienes por que temer Kazumi, nadie nos ha visto.- le dijo tratando de tranquilizarla tomándole la cara con sus manos.

-Lo se Hao, pero ahora si podrían vernos, mejor me voy, adiós.- Dijo y se fue, estaba muy nerviosa ya que empezaban a salir y con la leve sospecha de que si los habían visto.

Hao la miro irse y se quedo sentado un rato mas. Elevo su vista al cielo y sonrió maliciosamente.

-Ja, estúpida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por fin se terminaban clases, su cutis ya lo estaba resintiendo. Tenia ojeras, estaba pálida, ¡Se veía fatal!, llevaba días sin dormir bien pensando en como podía acercarse al chico nuevo. Desde que el llego, solo habían cruzado un par de palabras.

-Bueno al menos ya se como se llama, eso es un gran avance.

Oh si, ya asta se saludaban por los pasillos y hoy pensaba invitarlo a dar un paseo o a la cafetería a tomar algo.

Por eso mismo es que estaba frente al espejo con un maletín lleno de maquillaje, no podía presentarse así con ese aspecto.

Escucho abrir la puerta pero no le dio mucha importancia seguro era su compañera de habitación.

-¿Tamao estas aquí?.- Pregunto al aire esperando ser respondida.

-Si Jeanne, estoy en el cuarto de baño.- le contesto Tamao y Jeanne fue hacia allí, abrió la puerta y entro.

-Valla Tamao ¿dónde vas tan arreglada?.- Le pregunto mirándole de arriba abajo.

-Pues he quedado con Yoh.- le contesto con una sonrisa d oreja a oreja.- Claro que el no lo sabe.- Poniéndose maquillaje en su pálido rostro.

Jeanne alzo una ceja, parecía una ramera. Llevaba puesto una mini falda, (casi cinturón ancho) , una camiseta de tirantas con un gran escote y unos zapatos de tacón.

-Creo que te excedes en tu vestuario Tamao, si te ve el director si te ve el directores te va a caer el pelo.- le dijo mirándola reprobatoriamente.

-Tu lo que estas es celosa.- le contesto dando media vuelta y saliendo del baño.- Pero ahora no puedo entretenerme, tengo una cita muy importante.- Se acercó a su cama y cogió su bolso, se lo colgó en el hombro y salió por la puerta diciendo un simple adiós.

Jeanne se quedo de pie mirando la puerta y moviendo la cabeza negativamente mientras pensaba:_ Hay Tamao, nunca vas a aprender la lección._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba caminando hacia su habitación, estaba cansado aunque no sabia muy bien de que, pues se había quedado dormido bajo el árbol de cerezo.

Abrió la puerta y se introdujo en su habitación, que al contrario de cómo él la esperaba, había un integrante en ella.

-¿qué se le ha perdido a esta bella dama en la habitación de caballeros?.- Le pregunto de una manera sarcástica y divertida.

-Nada que te importe estúpido.- contesto la "bella dama" un tanto brusca.

-¿Qué malos humos llevas hoy no?.- Le pregunto el castaño sentándose en su cama.

-Piérdete.- le contesto malhumorada.

-Ya se lo que te pasa...mmmm, como era...

-Anna.

-Eso, Anna. Como te iba diciendo, ya se lo que te pasa.- le dijo Yoh poniendo cara de inteligente.

-¿a si?.- cuestiono con voz sarcástica e incluso un tanto divertida.- ¿y que es lo que me pasa doctor Asakura?

-Estas molesta y mosqueada por que tu novio lleva media hora de retraso ¿me equivoco?.- Le respondió con una sonrisa.

La rubia bufo molesta, no llevaba media hora esperándole sino que llevaba ya una hora,¡una hora!.

-Me das pena.- Soltó de pronto Yoh, volviendo a tumbarse en su cama.

-¿Me estas llamando penosa?. -Se molesto.

-No.- volviendo a sentarse y mirándole a los ojos con una cara muy seria.- Solo estoy diciendo que me da pena que malgastes tu tiempo con ese idiota. Con lo guapa que eres seguro hay muchos mejores tíos esperando por ti.

-Tu¿ quien te crees que eres?. No nos conoces.- Le dijo una sonrojada rubia muy indignada ¿quién se creía que era para juzgarla?.- Apenas llevas una semana aquí, deja de meterte en nuestra intimidad, tu no sabes nada.- Casi grito, estaba muy enfadada.

-Yo se mas de lo que tu te crees.- Terminando estas palabras se levanto de la cama y salió de la habitación dejando a la rubia sola y muy intrigada ¿qué habrá querido decir Yoh con todo eso?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Iba caminando por los pasillos con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

El internado estaba muy tranquilo, seguramente estaban viendo la televisión o en la piscina.

Iba pensando en lo que había pasado momentos antes en su habitación con la muchacha rubia. Doblo la esquina y se paro totalmente, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y mirándola de arriba abajo.

-Hola Yoh, te estaba buscando.

CONTINUARA...

**NOTAS QUE NADIE LEE:**

Hola a todo aquellos que tiene la paciencia suficiente para leer mi historia.

He vuelto con esta cutrada de capitulo, yo pensaba que el 3 estaba mal, pero este lo supera, lo único que me ha gustado escribir ha sido la escena de Yoh y Anna.

Bueno amantes del HaoxAnna quiero decir q disfrutéis los próximos dos o tres capítulos por que esta parejita se va a separar en breve ya va a venir el YohxAnna que estamos esperando todos, incluso yo xD

Voy a tardar mas en subir los próximos capítulos por que voy a estar estudiando para los exámenes de septiembre, aunque estoy pensándome seriamente en dejarlo y no escribir mas por que me esta quedando muy feo y la imaginación esta decayendo UU.

En fin agrade cimientos a deborita, Xiri, Nakontany y anna kyouyama12 que con sus review me están animando a seguir sino esto se abría quedado en el 2 capitulo.

Espero que dejes algún review para decirme que tal voy.

Esto es todo, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, Bye


	5. Cronias de un fin de semana

Notas iniciales: He vuelto¡¡ Si si, no lo he abandonado, solo he estado con falta de inspiración, los exámenes y todo eso no

_**Notas iniciales: **__He vuelto¡¡ Si si, no lo he abandonado, solo he estado con falta de inspiración, los exámenes y todo eso no he tenido mucho tiempo, pero aquí vuelvo con este nuevo capitulo espero que lo disfrutéis._

**CAPITULO 5: **Crónicas de un fin de semana.

Soledad. Siempre se preguntaba lo mismo ¿por qué existía la soledad? Hacia mucho que no se sentía así, sola y triste.

El internado estaba escaso de estudiantes, pues era fin de semana y todos estaban con sus respectivos familiares. Solo los mas desafortunados se quedaban en el internado, como por ejemplo ella.

Estaba en la sala de audiovisuales sentada en un sofá viendo la televisión sin verla. Giro la cabeza hacia la ventana.

El cielo estaba enfadado, gruñía fuertemente asustando a los pequeños con sus tormentas cargadas de electricidad y el aguacero que caía mojaba a aquellos que se atrevían a pasear por las calles. Un día gris. Un día que le recordaba cuando llego al internado. Volvió la vista al televisor.

Ese día había sido el peor de su vida, se sentía sol, triste iracunda y traicionada. ¡Traicionada por aquellos personas a las que mas quería! Recordaba que estuvo siempre sola desde que entró, nadie se le acercaba en los recreos y su compañera de cuarto ni la miraba.

Nunca supo el porque de esa repulsión hacia ella, pero todo eso cambio. Sonrió.

-_Hao_.

Si, él era maravilloso. Fue el primero que le hablo y el que le ayudo a superar su tristeza y ha socializarse con los compañeros.

Ya llevaban casi dos años de novios y lo amaba mas que a nadie en el mundo. Tenia muchos planes para cuando salieran del internado ¡lo estaba deseando! Vivir juntos, casarse, ¡tener muchos hijos! Eso era su sueño, crear una familia junto a él.

Seguía sumida en sus pensamientos cuando escucho el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse. Alguien había entrado, ya no estaba sola.

Miro hacia la derecha para descubrir quien había entrado. En su punto de visión se encontró con un muchacho de cabellos castaños pasado por agua.

- Hola Anna,¿qué haces aquí tan sola?.- Le pregunto mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

-Ver la televisión.- le contestó cortantemente volviendo la vista hacia el frente.

Yoh se sentó en el sofá u se quedo mirando el rostro de Anna. Le parecía una muchacha muy guapa peor en este momento reflejaba una gran tristeza.¿Por qué seria? Ah, claro!! Ya lo recordaba. Seguramente seria por su pelea con Hao. Si, eso debía ser.

Anna notó una mirada penetrante hacia su persona y al parecer no tenia intención de quitarse. El único que estaba allí con ella era Yoh así que...

Giro su cabeza bruscamente hacia él, tanto que notó crujir su cuello.

-¿Qué miras?.- Le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos y con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Pues... te estaba mirando a ti.- Le contesto sonriéndole.- Y también me estaba preguntando ¿Por qué nunca sales los fines de semana?

Anna abrió los ojos de par en par y agacho la mirada.

-A ti que te importa.- Lo dijo en un susurro tan frió como el hielo.

A Yoh se le erizo la piel. Se dio cuenta de que había tocado un tema muy delicado para la rubia.

-Perdona, no sabia que te iba a molestar.- Se disculpo muy arrepentido, pues lo que menos deseaba era hacerla sentir triste.

Anna noto el tono de arrepentimiento que tenia Yoh. Se enderezo y volvió a mirar para el televisor.

-Pues a mi me han castigado sin salir hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad.- Soltó de pronto Yoh para aligerar el ambiente. Anna lo miró.

-¿Castigado?.- Le pregunto alzando una ceja.-¿Por qué?

-¡Valla! Jijij.- Rió Asakura.- Pues veras, yo soy algo así como la oveja negra de la familia.- Empezó a narrar posando sus brazos sobre el respaldo del sofá.- Nunca me ha gustado estudiar y mucho menos ir a clase. Siempre andaba haciendo alguna que otra trastada a los profesores o haciendo rabona. Cuando hacia algo así me expulsaban una semana, dos o incluso un mes, peor la "broma" que hice al parecer fue la gota q derramo el vaso y me expulsaron para siempre. Mi padre se enfadó y aquí estoy.- Le contó como el que cuenta un cuento, tranquilo y sin remordimientos.

-Ya veo.- Le dijo Anna con una sonrisa burlona. Cualquiera que lo vea diría que es un chico tan bueno, de esos que no rompen ni un plato. Pero al parecer es de aquellos que rompen la vajilla entera.

Se quedaron en silencio, un incomodo silencio. Anna no sabia que decir, él le había preguntado el porque de no salir los fines de semana, pero no sabia si contarle o no. Suspiró, Se suponía que ella ya estaba recuperada, habían pasado ya mas de nueve años no importaba si se lo contaba o no. Cerro los ojos con fuerza, necesitaba desahogarse pues aunque había pasado ya mucho tiempo quedaba en su corazon un sentimiento de vació y tristeza. Volvió ha mirar hacia la ventana y suspiro.

-Esta lloviendo mucho.- Rompió el silencio tan incomodo que había.

-Si solo hay que mirarme para imaginarse con que potencial cae la lluvia, jijiji.-Yoh se rió, peor se cayó al ver la mirada tan vacía que le dirigía la rubia.

-Un día como hoy entre yo al internado.- Le empezó a contar con la mirada perdida.

-Yoh pensaba que no hacia falta que le explicara nada pero parecía muy seria y no quería interrumpirla, quizás ella necesitaba decírselo así que siguió escuchando.

-Mis padres murieron en un accidente de trafico cuando yo era muy pequeña...- Prosiguió, pero Yoh la interrumpió.

-¿Entonces deberías de estar en un orfanato no?.- Le pregunto extrañado.

-Si. En un principio me iban a mandar a un orfanato, pero como tenia familiares ellos se hicieron cargo de mi.- Narra muy pausadamente, aunque sus padres hubieron muerto hace mucho y ella ya lo había superado, en su corazon le quedaba un sentimiento de tristeza al saberse huérfana. Prosiguió.

-Me enviaron con mis tíos, pero solo estuve dos o tres meses con ellos, al parecer les molestaba o no se que cosa, se cansaron de mi y aquí estoy.- Finalizo el relato.

Yoh se quedo mirándola, estaba con la cabeza gacha; le daba mucha pena verla así.

Anna por su parte seguía sumida en sus pensamientos peor de pronto sintió dos fuertes brazos aferrarse a su cuerpo.

Yoh la estaba abrazando, no se lo creía peor ella lo necesitaba, así que correspondió al abrazo.

Aquel simple gesto le estaba quitando aquel sentimiento de soledad que había tenido todo el día. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Yoh, que bien se sentía.

Poco a poco se fueron separando del abrazo y se quedaron mirando.

Yoh miraba intensamente los ojos de Anna, veía tristeza, melancolía...Siguió mirándola detenidamente, no se merecía sufrir mas; así que se guardaría ese secreto que pensaba decírselo.

Anna no sabia lo que le pasaba. Estaba como embobada con los ojos del chico. Notaba sus mejillas enrojecerse y su corazon acelerarse ¿le gustaba? No, quizás una simple atracción; se le parecía a alguien, pero ¿a quien?

-_Hao._-Pensó.

Sus rostros se iban acercando, ninguno sabia porque. Estaban demasiado embelesados con los ojos del otro. Cuando sus labios estaban a un par de centímetros de tocarse, sonó la campana que anunciaba la hora del almuerzo, sacándolos de su entonación.

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se sonrojaron asta las raíces y desviaron la mirada.

-Bu-bueno, ya ha tocado el timbre.- Dijo Anna mientras se levantaba.

-Eh... Si, Si. Yo voy a ir a cambiarme luego nos vemos.- S e fue corriendo de allí tumbo a su habitación.

Anna se quedo de pie, mirando a la puerta. ¿Qué es lo que estaba pensando?¿Iba a besarlo?¡No! Eso no podía ser. Sacudió la cabeza y salió rumbo al comedor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Oh, si¡ Que bien le venia una ducha calentita después del frió que tenia con la ropa mojada.

Aun no entendía como era posible que se le pasara por la cabeza besarla. No le gustaba, no le quería, ¡No la amaba! ¿o si? ¡No!, era una amiga a la que...quería, si, pero como amiga y ya esta.

-Yoh, por dios, es la novia de tu compañero de cuarto.- se dijo a si mismo.

¡Ya basta! Se vestiría y saldría a comer y ya esta, como sino hubiera pasado nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era de noche y aun llovía, no con tanta intensidad pero llovía.

Se encontraba tumbada en su cama mirando el cielo nublado y pensando en lo que le había ocurrido en esta ultima semana.

Había aprobado el examen de matemáticas y el de historia, había terminado el retrato que le estaba haciendo a Pilika, se había peleado con Hao por haberla dejado plantada, había estado rememorando su pasado y...

¡NO! No iba a besar a nadie, solo le estaba mirando y el se empezó a acercar.¡Si! eso es. El empezó ha acercarse ella no. Suspiro, basta de pensar .Era muy tarde seria mejor dormir y descansar, mañana seria otro día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hoy el día era como el de ayer. Llovía fuertemente aunque no andaba asustando a nadie pues estaba muy tranquilo.

Ahora se encontraba en la ducha pensando en lo bien que se estaba sin compañero de cuarto. Se levantaba tranquilo, sin porrazos ni gritos; se duchaba solo, no con interrupciones y compañía y se vestía sin que nadie le estuviera metiendo presión. Los fines de semana era lo mejor. Sonrió.

Ya estaba lo suficiente limpio y arrugado para salir. Cogió una toalla, se la ató en la cintura y salió del baño todo mojado. Abrió el armario para ver que ropa se pondría hoy, Ya tenia el pantalón pero ¿Y que camiseta se pondría? La camiseta favorita de Hao estaba allí, era horrible, pero hoy volvió y que mejor recibimiento que con su camiseta favorita puesta ¿no? Pues bien ya tenia ropa. Se vistió y salió dirección al comedor a desayunar, estaba hambriento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se había desvelado toda la noche pensando en algo que en realidad no había sucedido, pero que casi sucede, pero que en realidad no había sucedido, pero que ca...¡ Ya basta! Ya estaba comiéndose la cabeza de nuevo por esa tontería. Si, eso, había sido una tontería. En realidad lo que le preocupaba era lo que había sentido: hormigueos en el estomago y un vuelco en el corazon. Pero ella estaba enamorada de su novio, no tendría que haber sentido lo que sintió. Seguramente había sido por el parecido. Sacudió la cabeza.

Dejo de pensar en eso y siguió tocando hasta que anunciasen el desayuno.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Que silencio reinaba en esos momentos. Seguramente estaban todos en el comedor. Mmm... que hambre tenia.

Iba caminando por los pasillos hasta que escucho un ruido, no mas bien era...un piano.

Se dirigió al salón de música para ver quien tocaba tan bien el piano. Se acerco a la puerta y la abrió despacio para no interrumpir. Se apoyo en el marco y se le quedo observando.

Se veía muy tranquila y tocaba tan bien... Era preciosa la melodía, tanto como ella. Si, lo admitía, le gustaba y mucho. Se quedo observándola con una sonrisa esperando a que terminase.

Anna, sin darse cuenta de que tenia publico, seguía tocando aquella melodía que le encantaba. Aquella que su madre le tocaba mientras ella la observaba y así se la aprendió.

Mientras tocaba noto una mirada intensa sobre ella. Espero a terminar de toca y una vez terminado alzo la vista para descubrir quien la miraba así.

-Lo siento ¿interrumpo?.- Pregunto acercándose hacia ella.

-No ya había terminado.- le contesto, aunque sin mirarlo a los ojos temiendo volver a sentir algo.

-Es una melodía preciosa, tocas muy bien.- Halagó mientras se sentaba a su lado.- ¿Quién te enseño?

-Yo sola.- Le contesto mientras tocaba algunas notas.

-¿Tu sola?.- Pregunto extrañado pues es muy difícil tocar el piano y mas si no tienes a quien te enseñe.

-Si, veras. Cuando era pequeña mi madre me sentaba a su lado mientras tocaba. Yo observaba a que teclas le daba y lo gravaba en mi mente. Cuando vine al internado me pasaba todo el tiempo libre tocándolo en este piano.- Le contó con una sonrisa en la cara.

Yoh la escuchaba atentamente; valla que era inteligente. _Se ve hermosa con esa sonrisa, debería de sonreír mas,_ pensó.

-Mi madre me la tocaba todos los días, era mi favorita; lastima que no sé como se llama.- Continuo hablando Anna.

-" Mi pequeña princesa"

-¿Cómo?.- Le pregunto confundida.

-La melodía, "Mi pequeña princesa"; así se llama.

Anna lo miro confundida ¿Cómo es que lo sabia?

Jijiji.- Rió Yoh intuyendo lo que Anna estaba pensando.- Mi hermana toca el piano y esa melodía la tuvo que presentar en un examen, pero entre nosotros.- se acercó a ella y le susurro al oído.- toca fatal.

Anna rió con la cara todo colorada. Lo observo y noto que tenia algo que le resultaba muy familiar.

-Esa no es...la camiseta favorita de Hao.-Le pregunto cambiando de tema.

-Si.- le contesto levantándose de la silla y poniendo pose de supermodelo.-¿Estoy guapo?.

-Estas...horrendo.- le dijo Anna riéndose a carcajada abierta.

-¿Horrendo?.- puso arita triste ¿así que lo consideraba feo?

-Si, es que esa camiseta es feísima.- Seguía riéndose, ahora por la cara que había puesto.-¿Qué haces con ella puesta?

-Hoy es domingo, vuelven los que se fueron a casa el fin de semana.¿Qué mejor forma de recibir a tu compañero de cuarto que con su camiseta favorita puesta?.- Le dijo Yoh con una mirada maliciosa.

Anna sonrió y le iba a preguntar algo pero fue interrumpida por la campana que anuncia la hora del desayuno.

Se levantaron y juntos fueron al comedor a tomarse un rico desayuno.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por la puerta principal del internado podía verse numerosos alumnos entrando desganados, de vuelta de un fantástico fin de semana. Entre ellos destacaba una persona.

Entro al internado como si fuera dueña y señora de todo el lugar. Con su abrigo de lana blanco, su maleta rosa en la mano derecha y su paraguas fucsia con círculos rosa chicle en la mano izquierda, avanzo por los pasillos atrayendo la mirada de todo el alumnado masculino.

Llego a su habitación bajo todas aquellas miradas, abrió la puerta y entro. Vio a su compañera colocando la ropa en el armario, al parecer no se había percatado de su presencia.

-¿Así es como saludas a tu amiga después de estar un fin de semana sin verla?.-Le pregunto.

-Ayy...!!.- Exclamo dando un pequeño salto, pues la había asustado.- Que susto me has dado, casi me da un infarto.

-Ya veo ya.- Dijo y suspiro, que amigos se gasta.

-Bueno,¿qué tal el fin de semana?.- Le pregunto volviendo a la tarea de guardar la ropa.

-Mal Jeanne, muy mal.-decía mientras se quitaba el abrigo.

-¿Y eso por que? Yo me lo he pasado muy bien.- contesto con una sonrisa.

-Pues solo te lo has pasado bien tu.- Le dijo sentándose en la cama.- Pues mira, iba a ir a mi casita de campo a pesar el fin de semana, pero el estúpido hombre del tiempo dijo que iba a llover y mira, ha llovido.- Le dijo en un tono muy molesto.

Jeanne la miro con una ceja alzada y se sentó en su cama, frente a ella.

-Bueno y, ¿sigues enfadada?.- Le pregunto mientras se cruzaba de piernas. Al ver que la miraba confundida suspiro.- Por lo de ese tal Yoh

-Aaahh... Pues claro que si, como se atreve a dejarme plantada con la tonta excusa de ir h hacer un trabajo.- casi grito Tamao, tenia los puños cerrados y su cara demostraba ira.- Nadie Jeanne, repito, NADIE deja plantada a Tamao Tamamura.

-¿Y que piensas hacer?.- Le pregunto Jeanne algo asustada, pues Tamao había empezado a gritar.

A su pregunta, Tamao alzo una ceja y se acostó en su cama mientras su mentecilla pensaba un nuevo plan para conquistar a Yoh Asakura.

Jeanne por su parte la miraba extrañada ¿qué clase de locura se le ocurrirá esta vez a la mentecilla desquilibrada de Tamao?.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De nuevo vuela al internado ¡Que horror! A volver a ver las mismas caras de siempre, ir a clase, levantarse temprano y lo peor, Anna seguía enfadada con él.

La verdad, no le importaba demasiado. El se había divertido mucho en una discoteca con una de sus antiguas amiguitas. Habían muchas chicas que daría dinero por estar con él, así que podría cortarla cuando quisiera. Si, eso aria y cuando antes mejor. Ya se había cansado del jueguecito de la rubia.

Siguió caminando hasta estar frente a la puerta de su habitación. Nada mas entrar una ira enorme se apodero de todo su cuerpo.

-¿Qué haces tu con mi camiseta favorita puesta?.-Le grito a su compañero de cuarto acercándosele peligrosamente.

-Ah, hola Hao,¿Qué tal el fin de semana?.- Le pregunto un despreocupado Yoh.

-¡CONTESTA!.- Le grito fuera de si ¿Qué se creía ese cretino para coger su ropa y sobre todo su camiseta favorita.

-¿Esta? Pues bueno la vi en mi cajón, me gusto mucho y me la he puesto.- Le contesto como si no pasara nada.

-Pues esa es MI camiseta favorita, así que ya te la puedes estar quitando.- Volvió a gritarle, recalcando que era suya.

-Esta bien, esta bien, ya me la quito.- Yoh se acercó al armario para coger una de sus camisetas mientras se reía por dentro.- _Hay Hao, que gracioso te ves cuando te enfadas, jijiji._

Hao recogió su camiseta, la guardo en su cajón y salo de la habitación, tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En una de las habitaciones de la zona de las chicas, cierta rubia ojeaba una revista pero sin hacerle caso; mas bien pensaba en algo. Y así era. Pensaba en que Hao volvía hoy y que pasaría entre ellos.

Seguía muy molesta y no era la primera vez que la dejaba plantada, ¡estaba harta! Pero también lo amaba demasiado como para dejarlo ir, era lo mas importante que tenia y no se imaginaba la vida sin él.

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que la puerta se abrió y una persona entró a su habitación.

De repente sintió un gran peso caer sobre su espalda, su cara se estampo en la revisto y oyó una risa divertida en su oído. Ya sabia quien era.

-¿Me has echado de menos Anna?.- Pregunto la dueña de aquella risa aun riendo por la cara que tenia Anna.

Al levantar la cabeza la vio, se trataba de su compañera de cuarto.

Su nombre era Kazumi Takeda, el pelo le llegaba hasta la cintura y era de un color tan rojo como el del fuego, su piel era blanca, no tanto como la de ella y sus ojos era de un color esmeralda. Era una chica muy simpática pero muy inquieta t eso es lo que mas le molestaba a Anna.

-Me estas aplastando.- Le dijo Anna medio asfixiada.

-Lo siento amiga, es que no me he podido resistir.- Le dijo Kazumi riendo mientras se quitaba de encima de Anna y se tumbaba en su cama.

-¿Pues casi me rompes la espalda.- Se quejo Anna levantándose y sentándose en su cama.

-¿Qué tal el...- Fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

Al oírlo, ambas se giraron para ver quien había entrado sin permiso a su habitación. En la puerta vieron a un muchacho parado de cabello castaño largo.

-Hola Hao.- Le saludo Kazumi alegremente.

-Emm... Hola.- Le contesto cortante; ahora no le interesaba ella.-¿Anna podemos hablar?.- Pregunto desviando la mirada hacia Anna.

-No tengo nada de que hablar contigo.- Le contestó cortante. No sabia por que le hablaba así ¿No estaba pensando antes en como perdonarle por el plantón?

-Es importante Anna.- Le dijo muy serio, cosa muy rara en Hao.

Hubo un choque electrizante de miradas que daban hasta miedo, tanto que Kazumi se aparto por si de casualidad le saltaban a ella alguna que otra chispa.

Ambos seguían mirándose hasta que Anna asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación seguida de Hao. Iban caminando bastante separados el uno del otro. Cada uno iba sumido en sus pensamientos.

Anna no entendía por que le había contestado así ¿No que lo quería perdonar? Si, eso quería pero aun seguía muy molesta por haberle dejado plantada. ¿Por qué Hao estaba tan serio? ¿Qué seria eso tan importante?. Ya se estaba impacientando.

Por otro lado, Hao estaba echo un lió. Al verla se le había borrado todo lo que quería decirle. Al final terminaría pidiéndole perdón pues en realidad él la dejo plantada pero ¿Quién podría culparle? Estaba de lo mas entretenido con Kazumi; en la sala de música los dos solos, amos sobre el piano, el sobre ella... ¿Quién pensaría en llegar a tiempo ha una cita estando en una situación como esa?

Fueron a un lugar alejado para que nadie los interrumpiera. Se pararon a la puerta de una de las clases que había en aquel internado, Hao muy caballerosamente la abrió y dejo que Anna pasara y tras ella él.

Nada mas entrar, Anna se sentó en una silla tras un pupitre y Hao se quedo de pie frente a ella.

-¿Y bien? ¿De que trata eso tan importante que querías decirme?.- Le pregunto Anna perdiendo la paciencia por completo; quería terminar cuanto antes.

-De nosotros.- le contesto Hao sonriendo un poco

-¿De nosotros o de haberme dejado plantada?.- le reto levantándose e inclinándose hacia delante, apoyando las manos en el pupitre, acercándose peligrosamente a su cara.

-Haber Anna, estaba con unos amigos, eso ya...

-¡Mentira!.- Fue interrumpido por un estruendoso grito de la rubia.- No estabas con tus amigos ¡Ya deja de mentirme!.- Le dijo mientras se ponía frente a él.- ¿Dónde estabas?

-Anna no es mentira, estaba con mis amigos.- Le dijo mientras se acercaba y le abrazaba por la cintura.-¿Por qué no me crees?

Anna no contesto, solo se quedo hay sin deshacer el abrazo ¿Por qué no quería creerle? Lo único que conseguía con eso es buscar pelea. Suspiro. Le perdonaría y ya esta. Pero...

-La próxima vez que me dejes tirada Hao yo...

Un beso repentino la calló. Hao se había apoderado completamente de su boca introduciendo su lengua sin apenas dejarle corresponderle, La alzo alzó por la cintura y la sentó encima del pupitre que se encontraba detrás de ella.

Anna abrió los ojos de golpe, ya se imaginaba que camino tomaría aquello al notar la mano derecha de Hao desabrochando la blusa blanca que llevaba y la mano izquierda bajo su falda azul.

-Hao... no.- le dijo Anna entrecortadamente pues su mano derecha se poso en uno de sus pechos y la otra iba subiendo mas arriba.

Hao hizo caso omiso a las suplicas de Anna y poso sus labios en el cuello blanco de la rubia succionando levemente y apretó el pecho del cual estaba sujeto. Anna cerro los ojos fuertemente y como pudo empujo a Hao para alejarle de ella.

-Hao no.- Dijo Anna levantándose de la mesa.

-¿Por qué no Anna? Estamos reconciliándonos y que mejor forma de reconciliarse que...

-He dicho que no Hao.- Le corto volviendo a separarlo de ella pues comenzó ha acercarse de nuevo.

-¿Por qué no Anna? ¿Qué excusa me vas a poner ahora?.- Pregunto Hao cruzado los brazos; siempre era la mismo.

-Emm...- Anna no sabia que decir.- Estoy con el periodo.- Soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Aaahh... Bueno eso a mi me da igual.- Le dijo Hao acercándose peligrosamente a ella con una sonrisa picara.

-Si ya peor a mi no.- Le dijo nerviosa alejándose de él.- No quiero q mi primera vez sea de color rojo.

-¿A dónde vas?.- Le pregunto Hao con una ceja alzada

-Esto... tengo algo importante que hacer, adiós.- Le dijo y salió por la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo.

Hao se quedo observando la puerta y suspiro, siempre era lo mismo. Se encamino hacia la puerta y salió, ya lo intentaría otro día. Y se perdió por el largo pasillo que le llevaba a su habitación.

_**NOTAS QUE NADIE LEE:**_

Holaaaa¡¡ He vuelto después de mas de un mes sin actualizar, pero los exámenes me han tenido muy ocupada y cuando se terminaron la falta de imaginación, en fin espero que la espera haya merecido la pena y os haya gustado el capitulo. A mi me gusto mucho escribirlo y aunque no se parece nada al original (es que se me ocurrió en la ducha y cuando fue a escribirlo se me había olvidad TT) me ha gustado el resultado, esta bastante bien para mi gusto claro.

Por cierto, he cumplido la promesa de hacerlo mas largo, me ha ocupado 19 paginas de un cuaderno normal y corriente y 12 paginas de Word, así que no os podéis quejar. No he puesto HoroxLen esta vez por que ya se me hacia muy largo y no quería aburrir.

_Muchas gracias por los review a: Lina, XXX(jeje Hg. que poca imaginación ee), goLfi xD, __anna kyouyama12__ y xiri._

_También gracias a los que leen y no dejan review aunque me gustaría que lo dejaran, es muy fácil solo pulsen el "go" del final y escríbanme lo que queráis._

_En fin, nos veremos en el próximo capitulo el cual espero no tardarme tanto como este, Dejadme review para cualquier cosa, se aceptan todo tipo de criticas, Bye_

_**By: **__Seyram Asakura_


	6. Descubriendo la mentira

_**Notas iniciarles:** Primero ante todo, siento muchisimo el retraso, pero me deprimi con este fic ya que esta muy mal desde el principio, incluso pensaba borrarlo. ¿Qué me ha echo cambiar de decision? Bueno, una pequeña frase y una reflexion de dicha frase por mi parte :" Si dejas algo inconcluso siendo algo tan insgnificante como es un fic ya que solo es un hobby ¿qué pasará con algo que si te importa verdaderamente?" Hay que tener fuerza de voluntad y aunque este fic este fatal (por que esta mal) y tenga pocos lectores, va a seguir adelante para aquel 5% de que lo lee._

_En fin, espero que os guste es capitulo_

_**Advertencia: **Contiene lemon o limen, no se como calificarlo, asi que la personas que toleren estas cosas, no lo leais._

_**Disclaimer:** Shaman king no me pertenece, solo Kazumi Takeda ^.^_

**

* * *

****Capitulo 6:** Descubriendo la mentira

Esa era una mañana fresca, donde el sol no llevaba mucho tiempo de haber salido. El frío invierno apenas estaba empezando y Anna se encontraba tumbada al pie de un gran árbol. Sobre su rostro caía una suave y fresca brisa, lo que le daba una gran sensación de tranquilidad.

Se levantó más temprano de lo usual, cuando apenas los rayos del sol se asomaban por el lejano horizonte. Le encantaba el contraste de colores claros del cielo al amanecer y aquellas tonalidades oscuras de la noche que ya estaba terminando.

Ahora se encontraba tumbada en el suave y húmedo césped, producto del rocío caído durante la noche, recibiendo el ir y venir del viento, el cual movía sus cabellos dorados, y aspirando el dulce aroma que le regalaba la brisa matinal.

-Qué bien se está aquí.- susurró al viento mientras cerraba los ojos disfrutando de aquella caricia.

No muy lejos de allí, cierto castaño la observaba detenidamente con una bella sonrisa en su rostro.

Aunque no le gustaba madrugar, había vuelto a despertarse temprano. No lo había hecho a propósito. De hecho, llevaba varios días sin poder dormir adecuadamente y levantándose mucho antes de lo normal.

Sabía la causa de su desvelo aunque no podía culparla por ello, se podía quedar acostado e intentar dormir pero no, él se levantaba a observarla porque le gustaba ver esa tranquilidad en su rostro pues le hacía lucir más hermosa de lo que ya le parecía.

La campana sonó anunciando el desayuno. Vio como la joven de dorados cabellos se levantaba del suave césped, se sacudió el abrigo y comenzó a andar hacia el comedor. No le quito la mirada de encima en todo el proceso y es que aquella muchacha lo tenía encandilado.

-Lástima que solo pueda observarla así de lejos.- Se dijo para sí mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos yendo también hacia el comedor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El desayuno termino y todos se encontraban en sus respectivas clases estudiando o durmiendo, según lo interesado que estuviera cada alumno.

El día transcurría aburrido entre cada clase y cierto chico de pelo largo y castaño estaba cansado de tanto aburrimiento. Necesitaba salir de ahí, despejarse, que le diese el aire libre y ver a cierta persona de cabellera roja como el fuego, con esa encantadora sonrisa y esos movimientos de cadera sensuales que lo llevaba a la locura. Si, seguro que ella le quitaba el aburrimiento.

Arto de estar allí sin hacer nada, levantó la mano pidiendo permiso para salir al baño urgentemente y así poder escaparse de aquel sufrimiento.

Una vez fuera de clase, se dirigió a la de su pelirroja amante a sacarla de la suya para que le hiciera compañía. Inventaría cualquier excusa con tal de tenerla cerca, habían pasado muchos días sin poder estar a solas con ella y ya la necesitaba para satisfacer… sus necesidades.

Se acercó a la puerta en donde ella se encontraba y llamó un par de veces antes de abrirla. Entró con paso seguro y decidido, saludo al profesor y le pidió que si la señorita Kazumi Takeda podría salir de clase.

-¿Para qué la necesita Hao?- Preguntó suspicazmente el profesor mirándole por encima de sus viejas gafas.

-Pues para que mas, para llevármela a la cama profesor.- Le contestó con una sonrisa irónica y un toque de sarcasmo.

Toda la clase se quedo en silencio y mirándole con cara de circunstancias. Kazumi no podía estar más roja y al profesor casi se le caen las gafas de la impresión.

-Es broma.- Respondió aumentando mas su sonrisa.

-¿Qué clase de broma es esa muchacho?- Le reprendió el profesor volviéndose a poner las gafas en su sitio.- Y bien, ¿Para qué la quiere?.- Volvió a cuestionar.

-El director dijo que la necesitaba para algo y me mandó a buscarla.- Le contestó esperando que se tragase el cuento.

-Está bien, Señorita Takeda, acompañe al joven Hao.

Ambos salieron de la clase, Kazumi detrás de Hao, y anduvieron por los pasillos hasta llegar al cruce donde se separaban las habitaciones de los chicos y de las chicas.

Kazumi iba a preguntarle algo pero un sorpresivo golpe contra la pared y unos cálidos labios exigentes sobre los suyos le hicieron callar y olvidar la pregunta. Iba a responderle aquel fogoso beso que su amante le estaba dando, pero de pronto recordó en donde se encontraba y empujo a Hao lejos de ella.

-¿Pero qué crees que haces?- Le preguntó con voz furiosa y respiración entrecortada.

-Pues besarte.- Le contestó de manera sensual, acercándose a ella para volver a besarla.

-Pero los profesores, Anna…- Intentó formar una oración pero el castaño le estaba besando en el cuello con mucho ímpetu cosa que le nublo la mente.

-Que importa, deja de preocuparte por esas cosas y disfruta.- Le susurró al oído para después morder y lamer con parsimonia y lujuria el lóbulo de su oreja.

Kazumi se rindió ante sus labios y sus caricias, se dejó envolver en ese mar de sensaciones que estaba experimentando, correspondiéndole al nuevo beso tan salvajemente como él.

De pronto, Hao paró la actividad y la miró con una sonrisa traviesa dibujada en su perfecto rostro. La cogió de la mano y la encaminó por los pasillos que conducían a las distintas habitaciones de las chicas. La tenia agarrada fuertemente de la mano y la llevaba casi a rastras intentado que fuera a su paso pues podría haber algún profesor y pillarlos.

Llegaron a una puerta, Hao la abrió y empujó con brusquedad a Kazumi hacia adentro, entrando él detrás de ella cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

-Que desesperado Hao.- Le dijo mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

-No sabes cuánto

La cogió de la cintura salvajemente y le planto un beso en los labios que quitaría el aliento a cualquiera. La elevó y ella, como acto reflejo, le rodeo la cintura con las piernas; la tumbo en la cama recostándose él sobre su frágil y delgado cuerpo. Empezó a acariciarla salvaje pero a la vez deliciosamente, Kzumi estaba como en trance disfrutando de esas caricias sin embargo algo, o más bien dicho alguien, se apareció en su mente sobresaltándola y volviendo a rempujar a Hao lejos de ella.

-Hao en mi habitación no, sería muy descarado. Y encima ¡en la cama de Anna!- Exclamó exaltada la pelirroja mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-El sitio es lo de menos Kazumi, deja de poner escusas.- Dijo subiéndose encima de ella de nuevo y le lamio el cuello.- Además, ¿No te da más morbo hacerlo en la cama de mi novia?

Kazumi escucho la risa traviesa a la vez que volvía a lamer su cuello provocándole miles de escalofríos recorrerle toda su columna vertebral. Los escalofríos aumentaron cuando Hao cambio su cuello por la boca y empezó a tocar partes sensibles en ella.

La ropa de ambos fue esparciéndose por toda la habitación en tanto las manos y labios de Hao seguía tocando lugar ya muy bien conocidos por él y sensibles para su amante.

Los labios del chico de piel trigueña andaban saboreando los pezones de la chica los cuales estaban ya estaban duros y erguidos por el trato que él le estaba dando, con una mano tocaba su pecho libre y la otra acariciaba su intimidad a veces introduciendo un par de dedo para mayor placer de la chica.

Mientras, Kazumi gemía agradada subiendo y bajando las caderas conforme a su necesidad y tocaba el miembro viril de Hao con una de sus manos en tanto la otra acariciaba la cabellera castaña de él.

-Hao ya.- Murmuro entre gemidos provocando una risa lujuriosa y perversa en el rostro del moreno.

El castaño, como bueno amante, hizo caso a las suplicas de su acompañante y dejo su tarea para colocarse entre las piernas de la chica. Rozó un par de veces su miembro con la intimidad de la chica provocándole gemidos tanto a ella como a él. Se sonrieron mutuamente y Hao entró en ella sin pudor ninguno.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las clases al fin terminaron para alegría de todos. Algunos se iban a sus habitaciones a descansar antes de hacer las tareas, otros iban a jugar al patio y algunos, como Yoh, salían tranquilamente pensando en lo bueno que estaba el día.

Por el pasillo por donde el paseaba apareció cierta chica de pelo rubio caminando a paso apresurado acercándose al castaño. Este, en cuanto al vio, se le quedo embobado mirando y su corazón empezó a palpitar rápidamente.

-Hola Anna.- Le saludó amablemente regalándole una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

-Me puedo morir esperándote.- Bufó la rubia molesta mirándole con cara enfadada.

-¿Esperándome para qué?.- Le preguntó confundido rascándose la cabeza.

-¡Para las clases de piano imbécil!.- Medio le gritó realmente desesperada.

-Ah, eso. Lo siento, se me había olvidado.- Se disculpó con una de sus tantas sonrisas.

Anna no hizo más que suspirar cansada del comportamiento infantil de su amigo.

Desde aquella vez cuando Yoh y Anna charlaron en el piano, ambos se hicieron muy amigos. Siempre que Hao no estaba, ella le acompaña a mirar el cielo, a comer, algunas veces él le escuchaba cuando ella tocaba. Eran como hermanos, se tenían mutua confianza y se llevaban muy bien.

Iban caminando por el pasillo camino a la clase en donde Anna le impartiría a Yoh lecciones de piano. Estaban en un silencio incomodo pues Yoh iba pensando en lo bonita que estaba y cuanto le gustaba, y Anna no aguantando mas aquel incomodo silencio decidió romperlo con una pregunta que le carcomía la cabeza desde aquella vez en el que su amigo le propuso lo de las lecciones de piano.

-¿Por qué me pediste que te enseñara a tocar el piano?-Le preguntó entre confundida y curiosa.

-Pues porque me gustaría tener algún hobby mientras este en este internado para no aburrirme _y porque quiero pasar más tiempo contigo.- _Contestó aunque lo último fue un pensamiento suyo.

Era demasiado pronto para confesarle sus sentimientos, más bien no quería confesárselos. No es que sintiera amor, esa palabra es demasiado fuerte, sino que le gustaba su forma de ser, su físico, todo y aunque no sintiera amor por ella no le importaría que dejara a Hao, después de todo él no la estaba valorando para nada, y probar a salir juntos algún día. Pero claro, eso son solo sueños suyos y nada más.

En eso iba pensando mientras caminaba junto a Anna camino a la sala de música cuando cierta "mosca rosa" se le colgó de su brazo y casi gritándole al odio saludo.

-¡Hola Yoh!.- Le saludó colgándose de él como si fuera un salvavidas.-¿Qué tal estas?

-Ta-tamao, hola.- Le saludo medio confundido y ofuscado.- Bien, estoy bien.

-Genial, venía a invitarte a tomar algo en la cafetería. ¿Vienes?.- Le preguntó con voz melosa y cara de niña buena.

-Bueno…no sé, es que iba con Anna a…

-No importa ve con ella.- Le interrumpió bruscamente la rubia con un tono de voz enfadado.

-¿No te importa?.- Pregunto confundido por cómo le había hablado.- Ya había quedado contigo antes.

-No importa, ya practicaremos mañana. Tu vete con Tontao a la cafetería.- Le contestó con brusquedad y enojo al tiempo que retomaba el camino.- Iré a buscar a Hao.

Tamao la observó con cara enfurruñada y los ojos echando chispas. Quien se creía esa para llamarla tonta. Ah, pero que importaba, estaba con su adorado Yoh y se lo llevaría lejos de esa cualquiera y seria suyo, solamente suyo.

Por otra parte, Yoh la observó irse con cara de confusión total. No entendía por qué le había dejado irse si le molestaba. Además, él quería estar con ella un rato a solas. Suspiró cansado mientras se dejaba arrastrar por Tamao hacia la cafetería.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aunque la acción ya había terminado hacia unos minutos, el ambiente en la habitación seguía caldeado. Se besaban y acariciaban todo lo que podía, aquellos rincones del cuerpo para los que los demás era prohibido de ver y tocar.

-Creo que deberías de irte, ya ha tocado el final de clases y Anna tiene que estar al llegar.- Le dijo la pelirroja entre beso y beso.

-No va a venir hasta dentro de un buen rato. Estará con Yoh enseñándole a tocar el piano y ya sabes cómo es Anna.- Le contestó separándose un poquito de ella pero sin alejarse mucho.

-Sí, le encanta el piano.

Y un nuevo beso se formó al terminar la pequeña conversación. Hao se subió totalmente encima de ella aprisionándola con sus fuertes brazos. Sintió los pequeños pero a la vez sensuales pechos de Kazumi aplastarse contra sus pectorales lo que le causó un escalofrió y una terribles ganas de volver a poseerla.

Llevó una de sus manos a la intimidad de ella provocándole un gemido de placer y sorpresa. En sus labios se formó una sonrisa encantadora que fue arrancada en cuanto Kazumi lo rempujó fuertemente alejándolo varios centímetros de ella.

-¿Qué pasa Kazumi? Ya te dije que Anna…

-No es Anna estúpido, soy yo.- Le interrumpió mirándole molesta.

-¿Tu? ¿Pero qué te pasa?.- Le preguntó confundido, aun con su mano en su intimidad.

-¿No has pensado en que no quiera volver a hacerlo?.- Elevó un poco la voz al preguntarle pero no pego el grito hasta que no se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle.- ¡Y quita la mano de ahí!

-No hay por qué ser tan violenta muñeca. Además, ¿cómo no vas a querer teniéndome a mi aquí?.- Cuestionó con voz sensual, levantando una ceja y mirándole con picardía.

-Pero que egocéntrico eres Hao.- Y sonrió entrecerrando los ojos pues Hao había empezado a acariciarle su intimidad otra vez.

Gimió extasiada y se fundieron en un nuevo beso continuando con lo que llevaban rato haciendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Caminaba por los pasillos a paso rápido y enfurecido, con una cara de incredibilidad y enfado que cualquiera que se cruzaba en su camino se apartaba para dejarle paso.

¿Por qué había hecho eso?¿Qué razón le llevaba a comportarse celosamente como lo había hecho hace unos minutos? Es cierto que Tamao le sacaba de quicio a veces y era por todos sabidos que chico nuevo que veía chico que le gustaba y, por ende, que quería para una noche de sexo. Pero ¿a ella que le importaba si Yoh formaba parte de su colección de chicos? Nada, absolutamente nada. Entonces, ¿Por qué se había comportado así?

Siguió caminando hacia el primer pabellón aun pensando en su raro comportamiento.

_-¿Por qué debería estar yo celosa de Yoh? No tiene sentido, es solo un amigo y puede hacer lo que le plazca. Entonces ¿Por qué me ha molestado tanto que se fuera con esa tonta? Por mí que se valla con todas las que quiera, que más me da._

Pero muy en el interior de ella, sabía que no le daba igual con quien se fuera. Esa Tamao seguramente aria lo mismo con él como había hecho con muchos otros antes. Los seducía, le decía palabras bonita, ponía cara de niña bueno, los llevaba a la cama y si te he visto no me acuerdo.

Continuo su camino en busca de su novio, el cual parecía que lo había tragado la tierra pues no aparecía por ninguna parte, mientras intentaba pensar en otras cosas y olvidar las tonterías que acababa de sentir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La temperatura en aquella habitación estaba muy por encima de lo normal. Las respiraciones entrecortadas y los gemidos inundaban aquel lugar en el que dos cuerpos sudorosos se mecían en un rápido vaivén, mientras se buscaban mutuamente.

No se daban tregua ninguno de los dos, el tiempo pasaba pero a ellos no les importaba, lo único que tenían presente era el placer que estaban sintiendo en aquellos momentos.

La muchacha pelirroja, tumbada sobre el lecho, enroscaba sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del castaño y se mecía incontroladamente buscando una mayor fuente de placer. Por su parte, Hao se movía lo más rápido que podía enterrando su miembro viril en lo más profundo de la intimidad de la chica mientras su boca succionaba uno de sus pezones.

Ambos estaban exhaustos de tanta actividad, pues si mal no recordaban llevaban aproximadamente tres horas disfrutando del placer que ellos se entregaban.

Sin esperarlo, Hao se sorprendió cuando Kazumi le dio un leve empujón tumbándolo sobre la cama y subiéndose a horcajadas sobre él. Una sonrisa de diversión y lujuria apareció en su rostro notando que desde aquella posición podía observar mejor el bello cuerpo de la muchacha.

-¿Así qué quieres tomar el control?.- Le preguntó de modo seductor mientras acariciaba suave y lentamente los pechos.

La muchacha no contestó, simplemente sonrió y se acercó a su rostro dándole un profundo y apasionado beso al mismo tiempo que movía sus caderas. El beso no duro mucho tiempo pues debido a la excitación y el placer su cuerpo se vio obligado a encorvarse, echando la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo fuertemente.

Una ola de calor le recorrió el cuerpo entero provocándole provocándole pequeños espasmos. Intentó aumentar la velocidad de las embestidas, sin embargo estaba demasiado cansada para ello. Por suerte Hao parecía haberse dado cuenta de eso y la aferro por las caderas penetrándola fuertemente.

Kazumi se olvido de todo: de donde estaba y la locura que estaba cometiendo y se concentró solo en el inminente orgasmo que le estaba a punto recorrerle el cuerpo entero. Su vagina se contraía una y otra vez regalándole al miembro de Hao una deliciosa y placentera caricia que lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Y hubieran llegado a la cima del placer si la puerta de la habitación no se hubiera abierto en ese preciso momento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba cansada, ya había recorrido el internado entero y Hao no aparecía por ninguna parte.

Para empezar, fue a buscarlo a su habitación pero lo único que encontró era un terrible desorden de tal magnitud que ni las baldosas del suelo se veían. Luego, fue hacia la piscina ya que a Hao le gustaba mucho estar allí, el 90% del tiempo libre que tenia lo pasaba allí (el otro 10% con ella), pero también lo había encontrado en aquel lugar.

Siguió buscando por todos los pasillos, preguntando a sus "amigos" cuando se los cruzaba por el camino e incluso a algún que otro profesor. Llego al primer pabellón y empezó a buscar por el salón-comedor y casi le da un paro cardiaco al ver a Tamao aferrado al brazo de Yoh como si fuera un salvavidas; ignorando esos absurdos sentimientos continuo buscando en la salas de los ordenadores, la sala de música y audiovisuales.

-¿Dónde se abra metido este estúpido?.- Murmuró al ver que ni siquiera en la biblioteca se encontraba.

Retomó el camino hacia las habitaciones, lo esperaría allí ya que estaba cansada de buscar y buscar y no encontrarlo. Es cierto que le había dicho que estaría dándole clases de piano a Yoh durante una hora, pero ya habían pasado la hora así que de todos modos llegaba tarde a su cita, como siempre.

-Me las va a pagar, juro que esta vez me las paga.- Decía mientras caminaba por los pasillos que conducían a su habitación, con una expresión de molestia en su rostro que hacía que sus compañeras se apartaran cuando ella pasaba.

Cuando estuve en frente de su habitación abrió la puerta dispuesta a entrar, había decidido que estudiaría mientras lo esperaba, pero lo que vio la dejo en un estado de shock y confusión que la paralizó por completo.

Ahí, delante de ella, se encontraba su cama y sobre ésta dos personas completamente desnudas, las cuales estaban cometiendo un acto aberrante para sus ojos, en vez de un acto de amor

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

**_Notas que nadie lee.._**

_Pues hasta aqui este capitulo. Me agrado mucho como se desarrollo, aunque las cuatro ultimas escenas no ha quedado como yo queria, toy escasa de ideas u.u'_

_Bueno, pues un pequeño agradecimiento a todas aquellas personas que me han ayudado con este capitulo, muchas gracias._

_No os entretengo mas, solo una pequeña aclaracion: amantes del YoxAnna ahora se biene lo bueno ^^, por fin despues de muchos capitulos empezaran a estimarse mas esos dos jeje._

_En fin, me marcho. Bye!_

_By: Seyram Asakura_


End file.
